The present specification relates generally to the field of three dimensional sensing and three dimensional displays. More particularly, the present specification relates to interface techniques utilizing three dimensional displays and three dimensional sensing devices.
Three dimensional images can be provided by auto stereoscopic devices. For example, displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), LED displays, and CRT displays can display images or information in three dimensions by providing a left eye image and a right eye image through the use of shutters, lenses, color filters and polarizing filters. Proposed three dimensional display systems have discussed the use of autostereoscopic lens assemblies to produce three dimensional images (e.g., an autostereoscopic display).
Three dimensional sensing panels have also been utilized. Such panels can utilize various sensing techniques to determine the location of a finger, stylus, or other device/body port in three dimensional space. Three dimensional sensing panels have utilized optics, sound, and capacitance to sense an X, Y, Z location in three dimensions. Generally, the X, Y location is on a surface of the panel and the Z location is on a Z axis that extends perpendicular from the surface of the screen.
Heretofore, interfaces for three dimensional displays and for three dimensional sensing devices have not taken advantage of three dimensional sensing and imaging to optimize the display of information and control of the display and touch panel. Some conventional systems have attempted to provide a three dimensional look and feel for the user interface by stacking several windows and allowing navigating through them via a stacked card method for rotational browsing of multiple objects. The stack card method replaces a current object with the next object in the stack. However, these somewhat three dimensional navigational features are generally controlled by either using left/right arrows or swiping to the left and right using a two dimensional touch gesture. These two dimensional gestures are disadvantageous when trying to control three dimensional functions.
Heretofore, conventional touch screens have not been able to utilize traditional mouse type operations associated with conventional computer systems. Generally, commands sensed by conventional touch screens are limited to the action and moment of the touch that occurs on the touch panel.
Thus, there is a need for a touch panel with enhanced user experience and interface. Further, there is a need for a touch panel that provides real-time feedback as objects are “moused over.” Yet further, there is a need to provide three dimensional attributes to objects that are “moused over” and return objects to their native two dimensional resolution when the finger or stylus moves away from the object. Further, there is a need for a system and method of interfacing with a three dimensional touch sensing and three dimensional display that is optimized for three dimensional sensing and viewing. Further, there is a need for a interface for three dimensional displays and three dimensional touch panels that provides menu expansion, object detailed information and status and/or advanced animation using Java and Flash software. Further still, there is a need for the use of a three dimensional display that allows navigating into and out of the display via three dimensional sensing. Further still, there is a need for an interface that allows an operator to grab an object displayed on a three dimensional display, pick it up and place it somewhere else on the screen, to delve into stacked windows, or to hold onto a stacked window and slide it from the stack.